Snow's Little Secret
by JelsIccAnnUnzel-SweetToother
Summary: (cover made by me) Main Show's Included: RotG, Frozen, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled This story is about Elsa, soon to be snow, her powers and her friends. This story takes place during her childhood so please don't be confused Story also published in Wattpad. will be updated, same time or later when i update in wattpad
1. Prologue

Snow's Little Secret  
Prologue  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

?'s POV

"Come on! Come on!" I hear my little sister calling for me.  
Me and my family are currently on vacation here in Burgess.  
"Come on! Let's build a snowman!" I giggled a bit at that and said "Who builds a snowman during summer?" giggling a bit. She returned it by rolling her eyes playfully and answered  
"Us! Now come on!" She pulled me to the largest room in the house, and then we saw mama and papa following us.  
My sister's eyes were twinkling with excitement as she waited for me.  
I answered her expectations and stomped my foot lightly on the floor. In a split second the whole floor was covered with a thin layer of ice.  
Mama was skating with my lil' sis while papa was watching from afar.  
I was playing with my powers and created a few slopes, after a while I found my sister jumping from slope to slope.  
"Catch me! Catch me!" She yelled  
I created more to catch her. It was going alright until I slipped and accidentally used my powers to hit her.  
"Anna!" I tried to run and hug her, my little sister, but...  
"NO!" My papa yelled at me for the first time, I stopped running and stood there shocked. It also looked like papa was shocked by what he done.  
 _"My_ _papa_ _yelled_ _at_ _me..."_  
Those words keep on repeating in my head, but after I while I spoke up  
"W-why?" I asked scared and shocked still, ice was forming below my feet. Turning red with tints of black, the color when I'm in fear.  
Mama spoke trying to calm me "Calm down Elsa, you're father didn't mean to yell at you. He just doesn't want Anna hurt"  
Bad news I didn't calm down, the ice just turned darkish yellow, the color when I'm controlled by anger.  
"Now! Your lying!" I yelled. Both of them tried to speak, sadly I didn't let them.  
"Just admit it! Your-your-scared of me! Like the others you look at me like...like I'm a monster! I added, I felt tears forming in my eyes and threatening to fall, I did my best to prevent them from falling.  
"No dear, we're just looking out for Anna" mama said with a worried tone. I tried...I tried to believe in mama's word but...I myself don't know what to believe in anymore, I couldn't trust them anymore...I was still mad and yelled. "Don't deny it! If so why do you a  
Ways look worried and-and scared she Anna's with me?!" I couldn't stop my tears anymore, but when it was rolling down my cheeks it froze. I ran to my Room, and locked myself up as they went to the forest, it was somehow connected to arrendelle's forest, so they knew the trolls would be there. My whole room was covered with snow and ice. I didn't notice it but I was crying more and instead of freezing my tears just felt ice cold instead of warm. I heard a knock and wiped my tear. It was mama and papa, they led me to a locked room and opened it then gave me the keys. Once fully opened I was shocked, VERY!  
"W-wha? Y-you never told me you were this rich. I mean we do have a large house b-but still.." I gave them a why-are-you-showing-me-this-look. They stayed silent, it that silence was all I need as the answer. "You're leaving me here...aren't you?" I said with my head down. _Silence._ Then I looked up and asked " aren't you!?"  
"No...well yes, but we will come back once you learn to control you're powers...we will search as well"  
I just nodded, I already knew they were afraid of me. They already packed their things, they just need to stuff them in the car..." _they_ _knew_ _this_ _will_ _happen..." I_ thought  
Anna was still fast asleep, so they took the chance so they don't need to see Anna struggle... _"and_ _I_ _don't_ _need_ _to_ _see_ _Anna_ _cry"_  
 _"They_ _left...they_ _left_ _me_ _alone!"_ I though.  
"Well I guess being normal is normal for a freak, for a monster...like me" that's it...the last words that escaped my mouth for months...why?  
Because I have no one to talk to...so I don't need to.  
And even if there is...I won't speak to them-  
Its my way of preventing my tears, my feelings and my loneliness surface.

 __ __ _ **Prologue**_ __ _ **End**_ __ __


	2. The Bus Ride to School

**Snow's** **Little** **Secret:** **Chapter** **1**

 **Elsa's** **POV**

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*. The sound of my alarm clock filled the room and its signaling the start of a new morning.  
Its been about 6 months since 'that' accident. From that day I thought I'd be free to do what I want, but I was wrong. Mama enrolled me to North Burgess Elementary School or North B. for short.  
I didn't know why she did it since they want me to avoid hurting people and there are lots of people in a school!  
Well that's one way to kill time. *yawn* I rolled of my bed and found my way to my walk in closet. I grabbed my uniform, my Pale Blue almost white OTK socks, and blue doll shoes. **(A/N:** **in** **Media. 2nd** **grade** **one.** **Its** **drawn** **by** **me** **so** **don't** **steal)**  
I went to the bathroom and out my clothes in the basket, then took an ice cold shower courtesy of me.  
This is my usual boring morning routine. Well the part of laying down on bed all day changed since I have to go to that dreaded prison called school.  
It would be better if I was homeschooled like l since last year or not go to school at all. I'm already advanced for like 4 grades. Well enough chit chat the bus is here. I hope no one asks about my weird habit of wearing gloves, it's my way of concealing my curse.

I went straight to the back of the bus and sat near the window. Sooner or later I'm going to need to talk to people again, I just *sigh*. I was about to get one of my books when I notice the other students whispering. I looked to my left and saw 5 other students my grade. This must be their seat.  
I picked up my bag and stood up. I was about to live and when a girl with long golden blonde hair stopped me. She had a smile on her face as well as her friends. Then she said "You don't have to leave. You can seat here and stay" I nodded as thanks and sat down again. She sat beside me, her friends beside her.  
I'm getting so nervous that I didn't notice they were speaking to me until the Blondie shook me.  
I suddenly turned my head to them, still nervous then she spoke  
"As we were saying, I'm Rapunzel Corona call me Punz or Punzie and they are my friends."

 **Rapunzel's** **POV**  
*yawn* first day of school, first day being second graders with my besties. I was waiting for the bus to come when a familiar red he'd called out.  
"Punz! You're up early" she is so energetic, like me but in a very different way.  
"Hey Mer! Where are the others?" I asked, but honestly I'm looking for Eugene. He's like my brother and I'm like her sister, but for the record I have a teensy-weensy crush on him. Mer often teases me about it.  
"Ar' yah sure you ain't jus' search in' for you dear 'Flynn'?" Like now and she said that with a smirk.  
I was about to peak when someone greeted us.  
"Hey Punz! Hey Mer!" It was none other than out other 3 besties I was waiting for. Jack, Hiccup and Eugene~  
"What took you so long?! But anyways, 1st day of school are you excited?" I exclaimed then the bus came and we got in. We went to the back where our usual and always reserved seat are. Though someone is debating on mine she didn't seem to notice until she grabbed a book. She must be new.  
She had platinum blonde hair and blue ribbons on her hair meaning she is a second grader like us.  
She was about to leave, but I stopped her and said  
"You don't have to leave. You can seat here and stay!"  
She nodded but seemed nervous.  
Jack kept staring at her, not in a weird way...with curiosity.  
"So uh...what's your name?" He asked the girl suddenly.  
She didn't respond so he tried again.  
"I'm Jackson Overland, and you are?" Still no response.  
I decided to help him, so shook her. Finally! She snapped her attention to us.  
"As we were saying, I'm Rapunzel Corona and they are my friends" I said and gestured to them. She needs a friend or two or five "The name's Merida DunBroch Call me what you want" "Hiccup Horrendous. Weird name I know" "Flynn Rider, a natural hottie roaming the school!" "Don't believe that last part he said. And like I said earlier I'm Jackson Overland but I prefer to be called Jack" we finished then I asked "- and you are" "Els-" we heard her say but she stopped midway.  
She seemed to have a battle with her mind then finally spoke again.  
"Snow. My name is Snow Quinn Winters" her voice was so soft we almost didn't hear it. The name snow is cute but I don't think it's her real name .  
While she wasn't paying attention, I took this chance to talk to my friends.  
"Hey guys. Do you think snow is her real name?"  
"I don't think so, it seemed like her real name starts with E.L.S. she might be hiding her real name" hiccup being the second grades genius he is was first to answer.  
"Why would she do that?"  
"Jack, we do not know. Plus we ain't Geniuses" Mer said  
" except for hiccup. He should be two grades advanced."  
They agreed even hiccup. But he wanted to be with us...her said we were fun.  
After a while the school was at view and like usual the bus made a sudden stopped which we were used to so all of the students didn't fall off except for 'snow that seemed like...not used to it not one bit.

We finally got out of the bus and went to the bulletin board to know which class we were in. The scores in our final exams and entrance exams for other tells us which class we are in.  
I'm in class 2-A obviously since I placed 5th in ranking...I'm 7th now because of the transferees...and whoa that snow girl topped the charts last year it was hiccup. We all looked at her, I don't notice it first but she wore gloves...  
"This might be a fun year!" I said to them and they agreed.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**  
 **Me(RmTk):** **well** **first** **of** **all** **sorry** **for** **the** **long** **wait.** **This** **is** **the** **first** **chapter** **boring** **I** **know** **but** **it** **will** **improve** **bit** **by** **bit.**  
 **Punzie:** **well** **as** **you** **can** **see,** **that** **is** **the** **start** **of** **me** **and** **Elsa's** **story** **and** **later** **on** **we** **found** **out** **that** **we** **were** **cou-**  
 **Me:** **Punz** **stop** **with** **the** **blabbering** **and** **we** **will** **continue** **you're** **life** **story** **next** **chapter.**  
 **Jack:** **well,** **just** **like** **Punzie** **said** **years** **ago...that** **school** **year** **we** **met** **her** **really** **was** **fun!**  
 **Me:** **yeah...well** **goodbye** **for** **now** **snowgies!**

 **A/N:** **Edit** **requests** **are** **open** **P.M** **me** **on** **Facebook** **my** **name** **there** **is** **Jelsiccannunzel Shipper** **or** **visit** **my** **Facebook** **page** **called**  
 **'Jelsa:** **No** **Jelsa** **No** **Life'**  
 **Edits** **open** **are**  
 **1.** **Timeline** **Cover** **Edit**  
 **2.** **Profile** **Picture** **Edit**  
 **3\. Book** **Cover** **Photo** **Edit**  
 **4.** **Swirl** **Edit**  
 **Only** **available** **for** **Disney** **or** **DreamWorks** **Characters.**


	3. Project Befriend Snow and 20 Questions

**Snow's** **Little** **Secret:**

 **Third Person's POV**

After talking and stuff the bell rang and students started to pile up in their respective classroom.

Punzie and her gang talked about how'd they get to make Snow become their friend. Finally they made a conclusion.  
"So first of all we need to gain her trust!" Punzie exclaimed.  
"Then we'll take her to our group activities!" Jack added  
"Aye! then we'll ya know...powers" Mer continued  
"Project Befriend Snow!" The remaining 2 yelled...not too loudly

They finally got in the room and sat down in the table with 6 chairs planning to invite Snow to seat with them.  
Then the teacher walked in, she had bluish eyes and bright red hair.

"Good morning everyone. It seems like we all know each other. Except for 2 others, I'm Ariel Triton you're homeroom teacher, and you are?"

"My name is Mavis! The blood of Count Dracula runs through my veins." The transferee with black hair, black ribbons and black dress, grey OTK socks (which is against the school dress code) and blue eyes said

"I-im-" Elsa started to speak but was cut off by a student with blonde hair.

"O-M-G. Last year we had a grandpa now a grandma is joining our class! Is this even an elementary school?"  
She snickered. Yeesh her attitude ain't for a 2nd grader.  
The teacher couldn't scold her since her parents contributed so much to the school. So its Mer who stood up

"Wha' did ya jus' say abou' my friends" Mer asked irritated. Jack was used to the normal name calling and angry Mer.  
Elsa was actually shocked since Mer used the F word with an S meaning she's included.

Right now no one knows about Mer holding a dagger behind her back except hiccup who tried to calm her down. It helped but she is still sending death glares to everyone.

"Please continue" Ms. Triton said

"I-im Snow Quinn Winters. It's...nice to meet you?" She said with a questioning tone at the end which made the 5 at back snicker.

"Ok then...who would be willing to take Mavis and Winters to their group?" The teach' asked

"We will be taking Miss Vampire here!" The group with the blonde girl said.  
Mavis confidently walked to the table.

"We'll be taking the Snow Queen!" Jack yelled raising his hand.

"Okay then. Winters please go join them."

Elsa just nodded calmly but honestly she was quite nervous being forced to sit with someone.

"Mavis, Winters. Your group will explain the school system here, and since today's the first day of school I'll let you and you're friends talk regardless the group." Ms. Triton said while going back to paper work.

Then the class erupted to an incredible noise. The blonde girl's group, except Mav, insulted Elsa but quietly since even they are afraid of Merida.  
(Let's assume the blonde's name is Sabrina)

Both Elsa and her group heard all the insults they were comforting Elsa even though she said she's fine.

"Oh I know! Why don't we play 20 Questions? But it can be more than 20." Punzie suggested.

"Great idea Blondie. Even we haven't done that." Flynn said

 **(I'll** **put** **them** **in** **a** **different** **writing** **format** **, Please tell if this isn't allowed as well** **so that I can change it)**  
 **P-** **Punzie**  
 **F-** **Flynn**  
 **M-** **Merida**  
 **H-** **Hiccup**  
 **J-** **Jack**  
 **E-** **Elsa**

 **P:** I'll ask first. Favorite Sweets? Mine's Hazelnut Cupcakes!  
 **F:** Raspberry Muffins  
 **P:** huh, I thought you like apples?  
 **F:** nah, that's what my horse likes...moving on!  
 **M:** Let's see... Candied Apples  
 **H:** uh... Red Beans Cake. _...shaped_ _like_ _a_ _fish_  
 **J:** Snow cones with Mint-Choco syrup  
 **E:**...everything chocolate...  
 **P:** ok! Flynn ask a question.

 **F:** okay...uh favorite creature? Mine is an annoying horse  
 **P:** obviously...well mine is a Chameleon.  
 **F:** you have one?  
 **P:** well you didn't know everything about me...besides you said favorite not owned. Moving on!  
 **M:** Scottish Horse...like Angus.  
 **H:** Uhh...cats?  
 **M:** its an obvious lie. You like dragons!  
 **H:**... Jack yours?  
 **J:** Arctic Fox  
 **E:** Talking Snowmen or snowgies and Siberian Husky  
 **J:** talking snowman? Really?  
 **E:**...you seriously don't know me.  
 **J:** okay then...moving on, Mer question.

 **M:** uh...kinda ou' of character. Favorite Subject? Mine is P.E  
 **P:** Arts  
 **F:** I don't like school  
 **H:** Animal Science  
 **J:** ditching...wait hic, we don't have science yet  
 **H:** I'm advanced remember.  
 **J:** oh yeah...Snow?  
 **E:** Music...and Earth Science  
 **M:** ugh...I'm surrounded with Smarties, Hic ask?

 **H:** you stole my question...but anyway Family? Mine is  
Stoick Haddock and...I don't know my mother.  
 **P:** really? I didn't know that. Gothel a foster mother...I ran away from her since she won't Mer me out.  
 **F:** keep this a secret but I'm an...orphan  
 **M:** also didn't know tha'...well. Fergus mah very fun dad, Elinor mah strict lady-like Mum and mah 3 devil brothers Hubert, Harris n' Hamish  
 **J:** Emma my little sister. Emily my mother and Thomas my Dad.  
 **E:**...I uh...let's just say semi-orphan. My sis is Anna, My mother Idun and Father is Adgar.  
 **J:** ...don't worry we are all semi-orphans here except Flynn, don't ask yet...not your turn.

 **J:** Favorite Hobby? Snowball Fights!  
 **P:** Painting...reading books, candle making and I can go on and on but...yeah.  
 **F:** Buying stuff for free  
 **M:** He meant stealing...well mine is Archery and Horseback riding and swordfights  
 **H:** reading, sketching...riding dragons?  
 **J:** yes...he has dragons though don't ask yet.  
 **E:** Everything winter especially Ice Skating and Building Snowmen.

 **E:** I hope you don't mind me asking but what do you mean by almost all of you are semi-orphans?  
 **P:** we don't mind you asking as long as you answer it as well. Let's start, I guess I don't have parents to go to. When I ran away I heard go them calling for me but finally said _'why_ _did_ _I_ _even_ _kidnapped_ _that_ _girl,_ _good thing_ _she's_ _gone_ '  
Well I guess my real parents are still alive.  
 **F:** I'm a real orphan so no need to answer.  
 **M:** Well, me and mah family was on vacation at a place called Denmark... On our way' there the ship sank. We go' separated but reports say no one died.  
 **H:** I didn't know you're stories but mines kinda same.  
I ran away from Berk since they don't really care about me. They did search but after a week they gave up.  
 **J:** Well...same with Mer except the ship broke because of a glacier. The water was cold, my family was sent to the hospital while I ran away. Because of that I never felt cold again...and I gained something else.  
 **E:** well...me and my family were on summer vacation here in Burgess. After a certain accident that happened to my sister, which was my fault...they left me here.  
 **J:** well, I guess we are all on the same boat...but thus we will not let it sink.  
 **H:** we'll build a ship and it will sail throughout the lan- water...wait why are you staring at me like that?  
Did I say something weird?  
 **P:** yeah...though you won't understand so let's just skip that topic

Punzie was about to ask a question when the bell rang signaling its time to go home.

"Well children. Time to go home see you tomorrow and don't forget about the:  
'Start of the School Year Project' and have fun!"

"Time passes by so fast! Oh and what do you think we should do for the Project?" Punzie asked

"The theme is always 'Friendship' so let's go make that ship/boat I'm talking about!" Jack exclaimed

"Well. Tha's better tha' nothin'"

"Okay, I have some materials at my room. Where do we do it your house or snow's?" Flynn asked

"Let's do it at Snow's" everyone except snow and Flynn answered.

 **Elsa's** **POV**  
Uh oh...this is bad!

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**  
 **Me:** **first** **of** **all** **sorry** **for** **late** **update.** **I** **was** **supposed** **to** **update** **days** **ago** **but** **I** **lost** **the** **notebook** **that** **has** **all** **my** **story** **drafts.** **It** **was** **red** **and** **the** **stories** **I** **don't** **plan** **to** **publish** **until** **I** **get** **10 chappies** **was** **there...but** **I** **still** **managed** **to** **finish** **this** **chapter** **and** **renew** **it** **in** **one** **day.**  
 **Anyway** **sorry** **for** **short** **Elsa** **POV**  
 **What** **do** **you** **think** **will** **happen** **next?**  
 **Punzie:** **I'm** **sure** **it'll** **be** **fun!**  
 **Hiccup:** **well** **I** **don't** **know...I** **don't** **wanna** **be** **the** **so** ***cold** **spoilers.**  
 **Flynn: *he** **meant** **called**  
 **Merida** **and** **Jack:** **anyway** **see** **you** **next** **chapter!**  
 **Me: Buh** **Bye** **Snowgies!**


	4. The Search for The Library

**Snow's Little Secret**  
 **Chapter 3:** **The** **Search** **for** **the** **Library**

 **Elsa's** **POV**

Well, first day of school and there's a project due next week, and it's a group project worst part of all they said we will do it at my place...it's gonna be  
Uh oh! I have to convince them to stop...think Els Think!

"I uh...my house is a bit messy so we should...just do it at your place..."

"A bit messy? Uir place is aye messy" Mer yelled and with her Scottish accent I can't really understand much but I guess it meant 'our place is always messy'  
 **(A/N:** **I** **just** **used** **a** **translator** **for** **it...don't** **blame** **me** **if** **it's** **wrong)**

"But-"

"Come on snow, we'll work on it on each of our houses each day! How's that sound?" Punzie said  
Well its official they would never back out.

"Okay, so how do you think we should do the ship? Or boat or yeah you get what I mean" Flynn asked

"We shoods pit a canon!" Mer yelled **(A/N:** **yes** **pit.)**

"How 'bout making the flag show a symbol that is related to each other" hiccup asked

"Oh nice idea! Well let's get going we'll miss the- and there goes the bus!" Punzie sighed

"Uhh, No! we hae tae donner." Mer complained

"Donner?"

"She meant walk...we seriously need to teach you English" hiccup said

"Well let's get going!" Jack quickly exclaimed

"Wait! I know a place that lets you rent bikes for a max of 3 days, it's just around the corner!"  
Flynn exclaimed

"-and how would we pay for the rent? We haven't had our monthly allowance...well I'll never" Punzie said

I really want to go home and finish this nervousness, so I had to speak up.

"I...I can pay for the rent"

"Woo! Yeah come on then!" Flynn said leading the way.

When we arrived it was awesome! The bikes were all so wonderful especially the light blue one with snowflakes and frost designs. It was for adults or teenagers... But since I only brought money enough for 3 bikes each of us had to share.

Flynn decided to pedal for Punzie  
Merida for hiccup  
And since I don't know how to jack decided to pedal for me.

I told them the directions and we finally got there.  
My house was deep in the forests so I indeed needed to walk to get to the nearest bus stop...when they saw my house their jaws dropped

"Whoa! This is amazing!" They all yelled in unison.

"Yer hoose is awesome!" Mer yelled

"It's a mansion!" Punzie said

"...no, it's actually a vacation house. Right now it's a real home though" **(A/N:** **Elsa's** **vacation** **house** **in** **Media)**

"A-a vacation house! Geez this will be a palace for us!" Jack said

"I uh...let's get to work." Hiccup said

After a while we got to the living room, then they followed and followed me it was taking forever I was supposed to take them to one of my libraries but...

"Umm...guys, sorry to say this but I'm...I'm lost"

"You're lost in your own house" jack said suppressing a laugh

I pouted and nodded and blushed and I think they saw it and I think that's too many 'and'

"hey there's. Map there...and you call this messy" Flynn said

"Whit leid is 'at writin' in?!" Mer exclaimed

"Leid?"

"Language" hiccup said

"Oh, it's in Norwegian. Let's see it says:  
Du er her _(you_ _are_ _here)_ **{A/N:** **used** **translator** **again}**  
Å komme til det... bibliotek venstre deretter Ned rett trapp _(to_ _get_ _to_ _the..._ _Library_ _turn_ _left_ _then_ _down_ _the_ _right_ _stair_ _case)_ **(A/N:** **she** **didn't** **speeak** **with** **her** **Norwegian** **accent** **and** **the** **others** **didn't** **know** **the** **meaning** **of** **the** **words,** **but** **she** **was** **still** **able** **to** **read** **it** **in** **American accent)**  
Dereter gå gjennom snøfnugg Og tulip Dørene Så åpne hjertet formet lås på bibliotekdøren _(then_ _go_ _through_ _the_ _snowflake_ _and_ _tulip_ _doors then_ _open_ _the_ _heart_ _shaped_ _lock_ _on_ _the_ _library_ _door)"_

"Ok! We didn't get any of that..." Punzie said smiling

"Just follow me...hopefully we won't get lost...again"

After a while we finally got to the door but I remembered something...

"I forgot where Mama put the keys" and I said that with a sorry face and they face palmed

"I guess we could do it in one of the guest rooms. It has a small library for references on how to build the ship..."

"Ok. First a guest room on a vacation house? Second how many libraries are in this house?" Hiccup asked

"Well technically it's just in case a few relatives tags along and this house has libraries for each room. This library is the heart of the house as we may say largest one, then second is the one in my room and third is smaller than mine and is at the remaining rooms. Now come on!"

"Ok. I just realized though, you speak so much louder here than when we're at school" jack said

"Well...I never really learned how to speak with people since I never really leave my room back in my hometown, but if I'm in need to talk I talk...but only inside the house."

"Weird...but cool now let's work on that project!" Flynn yelled

"I wonder how we should design it!" Punzie exclaimed

"Hoo abit combinin' uir ideas?" Mer asked

"Come on then!" Jack yelled

We walked and walked and walked until I found the guest room farthest to my freezing room

"Well here it is time to start working and get this over with"

"Where's the materials?" Hiccup asked

"Huh? Oh yeah it's here" Punzie answered removing her stuff from the bag.  
She brought a few planks of wood, nails, hammer, cloth and a few other things.

I grabbed a book of ship or boat designs and a book about friendship themed toppers just to get an idea.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**  
 _A/N:_ _first_ _of_ _all_ _to_ _my_ _snowpeeps_ _who_ _came_ _this_ _far_ _in_ _enduring_ _the_ _boring_ _chapters_ _thank_ _you!_  
 _Second_ _how'd_ _you_ _like_ _the_ _chapter?_ _Its_ _a_ _bit_ _boring_ _as_ _well_ _I_ _know_ _but_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _do_ _it_ _in_ _a_ _day_ _and_ _a_ _half...tops!_  
 _lastly umm, please favorite or review the story_  
 _ **Punzie:**_ __ **its** **time** **to** **start** **building** **the** **ship!** **I** **still** **have** **it** **in** **my** **house.**  
 **Jack:** **well** **that's** **surprising...it** **still** **haven't** **broke.**  
 **Merida:** **okay!** **Let's** **put** **this** **aside** **and** **I** **need** **my** **'English'** **lessons.**  
 **Hiccup:** **yeah** **and** **you** **still** **can** **say** **'our'**  
 **Elsa:** **well...see** **you** **next** **chapter**  
Thenextchapterwillbethembuildingtheship.

 _ **PLS**_ _ **SUPPORT**_ _ **THE**_ _ **FOLLOWING**_  
 _ **Facebook**_ __ _ **Pages:**_  
 _ **1) Jelsa:**_ __ _ **No**_ __ _ **Jelsa**_ __ _ **No**_ __ _ **Life**_  
 _ **2)**_ __ _ **Mion-TK-Remi**_ __ _ **ARTz**_

 _ **PLS**_ _ **ANSWER**_ _ **IN**_ _ **COMMENTS**_  
 _ **Would**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **cooperate**_ __ _ **if**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **do**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **truth**_ __ _ **or**_ __ _ **dare**_ __ _ **book?**_  
 _ **Do**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **think**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **should**_ __ _ **continue**_ __ _ **writing**_ __ _ **my**_ __ _ **story?**_

 _ **Thankie!**_


	5. The Great Ship of Friendship

**(Edit** **by** **me** **in** **media)**  
 **Snow's** **Little** **Secret**  
 **Chapter** **4:** **The** **Great** **Ship** **of** **Friendship**

 **Third** **Person's** **POV**

Punzie and the others started to work on the sketch or draft design of the ship. While Elsa began to carve out figurines of each of them.

"So what will the flag symbol be?" Punzie asked suddenly

"What do we even have in common?" Hiccup asked thinking very hard.

Once Elsa heard that thought she ran to the guest room's desk and sketched a few stuff. Apparently all of 'em were gifted in arts and some other stuff Of their own.

After a while of paper crumpling and figurine painting, (courtesy of Punzie and Elsa) Elsa finally stood up and showed them her work.

The others nodded eagerly and Punzie added it to the draft of the ship their building in an instant.  
The drawing showed 4 symbols. A Golden Colored Sun, A Prissy Pink Flower, An Orange and red colored autumn leaf, and of course a 8 sided elegant yet cool looking snowflake.

"Th' seasons!" Merida yelled.

 **-** **half** **an** **hour** **of** **finalizing** **drafts** **later** **-**

"Ugh, mah hans ur suir an' we arenae e'en half way ben" Merida complained.

"How about a little snack break?" Elsa then suggested

"That would be great, but are you sure it won't be any trouble?" Punzie asked not sure in what to say.

"It's okay. Besides Mama and Papa always told me to be hospitable even if we're only just acquaintances"

"Acquaintances? I thought we were friends." Jack stated a bit let down.

"I can't be friends with someone I don't fully trust yet...and honestly you should stop trying to, I don't give my trust to just anybody"

After Elsa said that everyone went silent and quickly followed Elsa downstairs.

 **Flynn's** **POV**

"So I'm guessing gaining her trust will be a bit harder than anticipated" I whispered.

"Yeah, but she'll trust us, at the right time" Punzie said.

"Come on we're going to get lost. Let's pick up the pace." Hiccup stated

All of us ran down the stairs to the kitchen to be greeted by a nice smell...Pancakes!

"-and the finishing touch! There we go!" We heard Snow mumble to herself as she was putting whipped cream on each cake, each with different colors.

It...it smells like Raspberry?

"So, sit down. I'll serve the food" Snow said as she gestured to the chairs, and of course we did.

She placed one in front each of us.

Mine has light red whipped cream on top, Mer has Red, Hiccup has Dark Red, Jack has sea green, Blondie has light brown and Snow has brown with white.

We all took a bite...it's so wonderful! The cream tastes like

"Raspberry whipped cream!? And the very cake has raspberry bits in it!" I practically yelled

"Mine has red beans!" The whipped cream taste like red beans mixed with milk and vanilla!"

"Oh my! Its hazelnut cream! And and- it has nuts inside the cake! Yumm!"

"Apple cream, and it has tiny green and red apple cubes inside!"

"Mint chocolate?! How is it even possible for an eight year old to make this?!"

She just smiled and sat down eating her portion. It has Choco-brown and vanilla-white cream, and the insides are oozing with ...white stuff, maybe white chocolate.

After a few minutes we all finished eating and ran upstairs to the guest room. Punzie stopped for a bit but continued on with us.

"Ok! Time to start finalizing drafts again!" I yelled and they all started working.

Snow and Punzie started carving out wood figurines of us.

Hiccup and Merida colored in the ship drawing.

Me and jack...let's just say we chilled out for a bit and I unconsciously stared at Punzie.

"Hey dude, thinkin' 'bout your sweet little Rapunzel again?" Jack asked smirking...for the record I have small crush on her, but I can't tell her if she doesn't like me back then it might ruin our relationship...even as brother and sister.  
And also we are too young!

"No...no I'm not!" I replied glaring at him.  
"Yeah right!" He sarcastically replied

"How about you? You certainly became curious about that 'Snow' girl" I countered back, it's just so obvious! He's been staring at her the whole time!

"That's just it! Curious! C-O-U-R-H-I-O-U-S" he spelled out to me...the spelling was wrong but it didn't matter

"Yeah right!" I replied sarcastically with the same line he said a while ago.

"Copy cat!" He yelled glaring at me  
"Deal with it bruh!" I said smirking my face away. Knowing that I won!

I didn't know why but Punzie has been blushing hardly while painting with Snow. Pouting as well if I may add.

 **Jack's** **POV**

Argh! He knows he's right about snow! But it's just a tiny crush right? Not love, 'cause Love last long and somehow I feel embarrassed saying that...even In just my mind.

He's still wearing that annoying smirk! The smirk is my thing! I know what you're thinking 'it's just a smirk anyone can do that' but!  
I never ever stole his 'Smolder'!

Out of nowhere I found Snow and Punzie talking casually with occasional giggling, maybe snow opened up to her. Snow has a nice smile, snow-  
And I'm thinking about her again...such an annoying mind. Such an annoying conscious. He makes me think about Snow, and that cute little smile she wears and-

 _Just._ _Stop._ _It._ _Jack._  
 _You're._ _Too._ _Young._  
 _Its._ _Just._ _A._ _Crush_  
 _She._ _Looks._ _Cute!_

"Wait what?! Where did that come from?" I mumbled to myself... _Yeesh_ _for_ _a_ _second_ _grader_ _I...I...I_ _do_ _not_ _know_ _what_ _to_ _say._  
 _Wait_ _I'm_ _in_ _my_ _mind_ _it_ _doesn't_ _matter!_  
 _whelp_ _I_ _give_ _up._

 **Punzie's** **POV**

After a whole plate of delicious Pancakes, we ran upstairs to get to the room we are working on.

Halfway there I stopped. Why? Simple, I smelled paint. And I'm crazy for arts and stuff, but since we have a project to work on I just continued on my tracks.

"Ok! Time to start finalizing the drafts again!" Flynn/Eugene Yelled.

We all started in our own thing, Mer and Hic, who I may add make a great couple, were working on coloring the ship design.

Flynn and jack being the lazy boys they are just chilled and talked...glaring, smirking, blushing. The usual- wait what? Blushing?! I snapped myself out of that thought and focused in the task in front of me.  
Which is me and Snow are supposed to be doing the wood figures.

"Whoa! Snow your drawings are awesome!" I said and she just smiled and said a very soft thank you.

While we were carving our hands out- wait that sounded wrong...while we were carving our hands away...that sounded wrong as well but you get what I mean you know carving- let's just skip to the point. I devised a plan inside my head which includes small talk with Snow to get close to her and you know somehow earn her trust...we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

"So...Snow. How did you learn wood carvings?" I asked as casually as I can.

"Well...Mama and Papa are good in arts and crafts. I often watch them do their work so I learned it in that way."  
She said and I nod with a smile. After that it went silent and the awkwardness is killing me! Not really.

"...how about you? Your hands seem to know how to move exactly." She suddenly asked.

"Well, Eugene taught me how." I said

"Eugene?" She asked. Hazelnuts! Did I just say Eugene instead of Flynn?! Well if I want to gain her trust I shouldn't keep too much secrets.

"Well...Eugene Fitzherbert or more commonly known as Flynn Rider. Please don't tell him I told you that! He'll hate me!" I pleaded

"Of course I won't...but may I ask something?" She said as she stopped carving and I nodded.

"Do you like Flynn?" She asked with a blank expression but her eyes seem to have a hint of anticipation.

"W-what?! Of course I do...H-he's like my brother and I'm like her sister so it's obvious I-isn't it?" I stuttered a bit. _I_ _hope_ _I_ _didn't_ _make_ _it_ _too_ _obviou_ s

"No...not that way. You know what I mean, but we're not even that close so...never mind" she said going back to her work.

Its true we weren't even close. But I wanted to get close to her she seemed to be lots of fun.

Trust me when I tell you this, even if someone doesn't show their true nature I can sense their Aura and hers is quite fun and...cold?

"...yes, I do like him. Maybe just a crush. But don't tell him! P-please!"I said. I felt a rush of heat and with that I know I'm blushing.

Her eyes glistened all of a sudden. Does she really want to know that badly?

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Whenever you look at him you have this eye of admiration and and and-"  
She suddenly said as hyper as she can be, her eyes were filled with joy something that she haven't shown us yet. But halfway through the sentence she stopped and became quiet again.

She avoids eye contact with me but whenever I caught her looking at me we just exchange giggles.

So this was the real her, all fun and bubbly. Yet I still feel a cold aura around her.

Slowly..slowly but surely she was warming up to me and I know it!

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**  
 _Yay!_ _Longest_ _chapter_ _for_ _now!_ _Which_ _consist_ _of_ _1500+_ _words_ _not_ _including_ _this_ _A/N._

 _Again_ _sorry_ _for_ _the_ _boring_ _chapter_ _and_ _slow_ _updates.._

 _Sorry_ _I_ _didn't_ _include_ _Mericcup_ _POV._ _Maybe_ _next_ _time.  
_ Please if you have spare time leave a review or favorite my story. Thankie!

 **See** **ya** **next** **chapter!**


	6. Sleepover? Sleepover!

**(New** **cover:** **by** **me)**  
 **Snow's** **Little** **Secret**  
 **Chapter** **5:** **Sleepover? Sleepover!**

 **Jack's** **POV**

It's currently 0:01 in the morning. Yup, all of us are still awake. A chorus of 'Good nights' was heard just a minute ago.  
Wait, maybe your wondering why we will be sleepingover at snow's place...are _you_ wondering? No? Well I'll let you have a peek of my flashback anyway.

 **{Flashback** **to...somewhere,** **earlier}** _still_ _Jack's_ _POV_

"Ahhh! Finally! Just half a ship left!" Hiccup yelled suddenly.

"May hans Ur pure suir" **(A/N:** **tell** **me** **if** **you** **want** **to** **know** **the** **English** **version** **of** **Mer's** **Dialogues)**

"That was tiring!" I heard Eugene say from beside me.

"You didn't even do anything!" I yelled

"Heh and you did?" Eugene asked...smirking  
Alright I had enough of that!

"No and at least I'm not complaining but! Stop stealing my smirk!" I yelled aggravated.

"You're just jealous I do it better" he countered

Yeah and that pretty much started a glaring contest.

"Girls, girls you're both pretty! Now can you help us clean up?!" Punzie yelled at us...the first part jokingly. **(A/N:** **first** **to** **guess** **what** **movie** **the** **first** **line** **came** **from** **gets** **a** **shoutout!)**

"We. Are. NOT. Girls!" Me and Eugene yelled in unison, but punzie just left without a care. Ugh girls!

So since we, I meant me and Eugene, didn't do anything we decided to let the girls, except hiccup, sit this out. **(A/N:** **no** **offense** **to** **hiccup** **lovers** **out** **there! Its** **just** **for** **humor** **{which** **probs** **won't** **work}** **of** **the** **story)**

After a while of cleaning and hearing the girls, again except for hic, giggle and seeing them blush. We packed our bags and I came to a conclusion, Snow's more comfortable with the girls. I wonder why?

"Come on girls, Merida and Eugene! Time to go!" I yelled

"Hey! Why are you forgetting me?!" Hiccup yelled.

"Forget? You?! I would never. I did call you first one as well" I snickered

"Wah?! I'm. NOT. A. Girl!" He...uh yelled

"An' Ah oan th' other hain IS a Lassie!" Mer yelled at me

"Okay, okay! Sorry"

Then all of us giggled even snow did, but when she realized she did, she quickly covered her mouth.

It was kinda...awkward~

"Soooo, come on! We can't continue to bother snow like this." Punzie said breaking the awkward atmosphere.

We all nodded.

All of us ran down the huge staircase, to the 1st floor living room.

"Woah! It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Hiccup exclaimed from the doorway

*thunder crash* *crash*

"Kyaaa!" I heard someone yell.

It was Snow.

"Uhh...eh, Umm?" We all stuttered except snow who is now staring at us weirdly.

"What?! This walls are sound-proof for a reason!" She yelled.

Soundproof, well she's- yeah...

"Well then, that's impressive." Punzie yelled with her innocent smile.

"Good, now close that door!" Snow yelled again heading towards the TV remote.

 **{On the TV}**

 _"Sofia!_ _How's_ _my_ _little_ _princess_ _doin'?"_  
 _"Good_ _morning_ _Clover! I-"_  
 _ **Channel**_ __ _ **change~**_  
 _"God_ _Morjen_ _Arendelle! Det_ _er_ _din_ _favoritt_ _vær_ _jenta_ _Jill!"_ **(Good** **morning** **Arendelle!** **It's** **your** **favorite** **weather** **girl** **Jill!)**  
 _"Vi_ _har_ _nettopp_ _fått_ _nyheter_ _om_ _stormen_ _som_ _bare_ _forlot vårt område! Det_ _virker_ _som det_ _er_ _på_ _vei_ _mot...Pennsylvania_ _nærmere_ _Burgess!"_ **(We** **just** **received** **news** **about** **the** **storm** **that** **just** **left** **our** **area!** **It** **seems** **like** **it's** **heading** **towards...Pennsylvania** **more** **specifically** **Burgess!)**  
 _"Folk_ _der_ _ute_ _i_ _Burgess,_ _opphold_ _sikker! Dette_ _er_ _en sterk_ _tyfon!"_ **(People** **out** **there** **in** **burgess,stay** **safe!** **This** **is** **a** **strong** **typhoon)**

 **{TV** **Shuts** **down}**

"We didne kin a hin'" **(we** **didn't** **understand** **a** **thing)**

"Yeah! What did she say?" I added

"Oh...nothing she just said that: a storm has left Arendelle and is heading to Burgess...here." Snow answered going to the house phone.

"Wait...a storm?" Eugene asked suddenly from being silent for a while **(A/N:** **I** **honestly** **just** **forgot** **Eugene** **was** **with** **them)**

"Yup! Now shush." Snow yelled must be talking to someone.

I barely heard her.

After a while she clasped her hands together and said  
"They said school was off until further notice"

When she said that me and the others stared at each other and...wait for it...just a little bit more

"Woooo! Yeah!"  
Yup,pretty hyper huh?

"School just started and its already vacation yus!" Eugene and me cheered.

"Wait! How will we go home?!" Punzie panicked  
...and with that we all fell silent.

"...well not like we WILL have a place to go home to right?" Hiccup asked trying to lighting the mood...which clearly helped Note: sarcasm

"If you don't mind me asking...what do you mean?" Snow spoke up.

"Well, technically we live in apartment. We just got thrown out from it...a week ago." I explained

"...I Uhh, if you don't mind the cold temperatures at night... You could...maybe, stay here?" She offered and Merida immediately hugged her obviously happy.

"But Snaw ur ye sure that's awe rite?" She whispered

"Of course!"

We all tackled her in for a hug...

"Uhh, girls...and guys...cant-breathe" she choked out.

Oops.  
"Sorry, it just- thank you!" Punzie yelled

"Here I'll show you to the guest room...uh desperate or you'll do in a room together?" She asked

"Well, seeing each guest room is big then. We'll share!" **(You** **choose** **who** **said** **it)**

"Come on then!" She yelled

We all followed her upstairs. Well...we got lost a few times...ok lots of times but we finally got to the assigned room exactly 11:30 p.m.

By then we were all panting.

"Woah! What happened to you?" Snow asked surprised and we just gave her 'Da Feyz' **(The** **Face)**

"Ok~ if you need anything I'll be in the other side of the hall! Good night!" She yelled...and right now is beside her doorway. She runs fast for a girl who never went outside yet.

Well you can guess what happened next. No we did not collapse on the bed! We fought to the death to which one will get the best bed. Bummer...punzie won thx to her 'Majestic Frying Pan' at least Mer didn't try to stab us.

"Goodnight!" We all finally said

 **{Flashback** **end}**  
 **(Time** **skip** **to** **0:05)**

 ***** yawn*...well that's that...good night!

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**  
 **M** _ **e:**_ _Yes!_ _An_ _update!_ _And_ _I_ _made_ _it_ _before_ _a_ _week_ _passed_ _which_ _is_ _3_ _or_ _4_ _hours_ _from_ _now._ _Close_ _call._  
 _Anyway_ _since_ _all_ _of_ _them_ _is_ _asleep_ _I'll_ _do_ _the_ _closing_ _remarks_

 **Me:** _favorite,review,suggest,popularize,_ _yadah_ _yadah_ _yadah!_  
 _Your_ _free_ _to_ _do_ _so!_

 **Me:** _Anyway_ _see_ _ya_ _next_ _chapter_ _snowpeeps!_

 **Me:** _*mumbles*_ _good_ _thing_ _you_ _didn't_ _bring_ _pitch_ _forks_ _or_ _torches._  
 _ **Readers:**_ __ _*hides_ _pitchfork_ _behind_ _their_ _back*_  
 **Snowgies:** *throws torch to invisible wolves*  
 **Olaf:** I like warm hugs!  
 **Me** **and** **you:**...

 **Me:** anyway

Buh bye!

(wattpad name: JelsIccAnnUnzel) 


	7. Mer's Secret

**Snow's** **Little** **Secret**  
 **Chapter** **6:** **Mer's** **Secret**

 **Merida's** **POV**

*kriing* *kriiing* *kriiiing*  
"Aahh!" I screamed, then look at what was producing the sound. It was the alarm clock.

Really? Really?! Who sets an alarm clock at 5:30 in the morning?!

"Mer, quiet down. We're trying to *yawn* sleep here" Punzie said to me, while stuffing her head under the pillow.

"Hoo dae ya expect me tae dae 'at, when someain pit th' alarm clock beside me an' sit it at 5:30 in th' morn?!" **(How** **do** **you** **expect** **me** **to** **do** **that,** **when** **someone** **put** **the** **alarm** **clock** **beside** **me** **and** **set** **it** **at** **5:30** **in** **the** **morning?!)**  
I yelled again, luckily Snow said this rooms has soundproof walls or else she'd be Umm...actually I don't know if she'll be angry but you get the point.

"It's not our fault you chose that bed *yawn* and it's obviously Snow that set the alarm *yawn* clock, who else would it be?" Hiccup answered stretching his arms out of their sockets...nah just kiddin'

"Well, *yawn* let's get up, no use going back to sleep" jack suggested and we did.

If you were wondering what we are gonna change into, Snow let us borrow some of her dresses. Surprisingly she has Boy's clothes too, she said it's better to be prepared.

"Well then come on! I smell waffles!" Eugene yelled heading for the door.

Well, I didn't say this walls are scent-proof right?

We headed for the stairs, then to the hallways, then to the living room, then found our way to the kitchen.

We found Snow cooking waffles, and humming to herself. It sounded like Sofia the First's opening song. Ehehe

"-and a few more berries, syrup and...done!" We heard her say. We notice that she tends to speak to herself more than to us, oh I forgot to mention Snow is kinda warming up to us now, by us I mean ,me and Rapunzel.

"Oh, hey sit down. Didn't notice you there. I guess the alarm clock worked?" She asked while setting up the table.

"Yeah...it...did" I said glaring at her. She didn't notice though.

"Ok then...I'm going out for a...walk" she said grabbing a piece of apple and heading towards the door.

"But...there's a typhoon" jack reasoned while slicing his waffles.

"Don't worry...there's no thunder..." She said quietly. Then we heard the door open and close.

"It's official! She's only comfortable around Blondie and Red Head" Eugene said while putting extra maple syrup on his waffles.

Oh no, he did not just call me 'Red Head'

"Yer lucky thes isnae mah house" I said angrily trying to resist the urge to jump at him and stab him!

"Heh, you don't even have a house! Besides your just saying that because you know you wouldn't win against me." He snickered while putting his feet on the table.

Ugh, does this boy even know the term 'Manners' oh wait even I don't...but seriously that comment about me losing to him made me snap. I charged forward and pinned him to the floor and held my hand high slowly forming a dagger, I'm halfway to forming it then the kitchen door burst open, it was Snow...then the dagger took complete form. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"W-Wha- when- how- why- what the heck?! You formed a dagger out of nothing?!" She stuttered out still wide-eyed.

"Uhh..." We all didn't know what to say.

 **-** **image** **transport** **to...sitting** **in** **the** **living** **room.** **-**

"...we can Uhh... explain" Punzie said, and Snow nodded.  
They all looked at me but I just avoided eye contact.  
They signed and Hiccup looked Snow straight in the eye and said-

"Mer has powers, powers to create weapons out of thin air. The downside is that, the process is slow and...she goes out of control"

Snow nodded and said-  
"I'm well aware of that, but how did she get it?"  
"It's better if you explain...I don't understand Scottish accents" she added

"Well, she said when she was little...well littler" hiccup started. **(see** **what** **I** **did** **there?)**

"She was near the forests with her family, celebrating her Birthday." Eugene continued.

"Her Dad, gave her a bow for her birthday, which her Mom objected to." Jack added

"When Mer shot her last arrow, it went deep into the forests, she said when she was going to grab the arrow she saw a...what was it again?" Punzie asked

"Will-o-the-wisp" I answered

"Yeah, a wisp she said it led her to a cottage, when she went in she saw a sliced apple, difference is, it was rotten to the core-" Eugene said but was cut off by Punzie.

"RED to the core...red to the core"

"So she ate it, she felt a surge of power through her...as she said, then went home with her family and told her parents the story" hiccup added

"Well, that's it...we were kind enough to summarize so I hope you understood" jack snickered.

"Yeah I did...what i don't understand is why did you have to destroy the table?" Elsa asked gesturing to the dining room's table.

"Uhh" yeah...we all don't know what to say.

After that we all looked at each other and just laughed...I don't even know why.

But one thing's for sure! Snow is warming up to us, I can feel it!  
 **(I** **was** **so** **tempted** **to** **put** **'in** **my** **belly** **line'** **there,** **but** **successfully** **didn't)**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**  
 **Hey** **snowpeeps!** **I** **finally** **updated!**  
 **Actually** **sorry** **for** **the** **boring** **chapter** **and** **slow** **update,** **I'm** **writing** **another** **Jelsa** **story,** **which** **I** **won't** **publish** **until** **I** **finish** **at** **least** **10** **chapters,** **and** **trust** **me** **each** **chapter** **is** **long!** **More** **that. 1700** **words,** **I'm** **only** **at** **chapter** **3 though...but** **anyway**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **How'd** **you** **like** **the** **chapter?  
review? Favorite? ...?**  
 **Buh** **bye** **and** **see** **you** **in** **the** **next** **chapter** **snowpeeps!**


End file.
